Dead Space Resurgence
by animelover489
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! I wanted to make something special I was obviously a fan of and give a proper conclusion to the Dead Space 4 we'll probably never get. I hope someone reads and enjoys this especially since I made sure to complete it by this day. If you like it let me or send me ideas, etc. Everything is set in stone as of right now so I'll just do what I had in mind. Enjoy


Chapter 1

In the midst of the full-scale invasion brought on by the Brethren Moons, every colony outside of it or a ways past the other planets was oblivious to the fact that anything had gone wrong due to lack of communication. This particular planet was basically like the Lunar Colony at this point, having been established for 50 years now; Kappa, or as it was named prior to the discovery, Planet X.

Waking up out of his bed with ruffled hair, Josh Riggs, a 23-year-old KappaGov soldier, was woken up by his alarm, 6:00 AM sharp. Getting up and doing the usual of brushing and showering with a nice meal, he received a call from his superiors, "Hello", he asked as he picked up the phone. "Corporal, we have an important assignment for you, get down her immediately. We'll brief you once you arrive, this one might be your biggest yet". Hanging up the phone and getting dressed as well as suited up in his Advanced Soldier RIG suit which was worn from years of varying missions, Josh headed right on over to his superiors.

The tram was filled with people, most of which he knew, having done this for over 4 years. He was always given looks during the ride by civilians unfamiliar with him and still sometimes his fellow soldiers. "Does he take that thing off? I mean I don't think I've ever seen him underneath it", said one of the troops to his buddy. The guy responded to him accordingly, "Yeah, I've seen him while on base in the showers occasionally. Not sure why he wears the thing so much, it's like he's hiding something". He could hear every word come out of their mouths, but he just stood there holding onto the pole silently.

Arriving at the base, he showed his papers like every other time, heading to his superior's office without a hesitation apart from some people stopping to talk to him, or just making comments like, "what's the rush"? One girl waved him down and started walking alongside, "Hey Josh, do you have time"? He turned his head to her, "Great. Listen, I just wanted to know if you were coming to the party this weekend. I just needed a date is all and I've never seen you with anyone else so I thought was all, that you'd like to come with me. All your pals will be there so, maybe think about it? Here's the invitation". Walking off, she seemed pretty chipper about it. Still walking, Josh took a look down at the invitation and opened it up, "Hey everyone, I'll be taking leave for a month or two so I thought, why not celebrate before I head to the real fun with the wife and kid. It'll just be me here so bring on the beer, cursing and fattening cheesy snacks. I'll bring my own of course, I'm no freeloader. Anyways look forward to seeing as many of you guys as I can, maybe meet some new faces as well. Signed Sgt. Hearsk". Placing it in the duffel bag with his weapon, he headed on through the doors to find his commanding officer.

"Ah, Corporal there you are. Listen, we wouldn't usually send one person on such a big task, but you've proven to be more than reliable. We think you can handle it on your own, it's simply to go investigate the Musashi. It's a planet cracker orbiting Pluto. We were sent a distress call a few hours ago. It's our main income of resources off-world, so without it, we'd be relatively crippled as a colony. All we want you to do is take a ship there and see what happened. The Yamato and Shinano haven't responded to our messages so things can't be on the up and up over there. Just dock the vessel and see if you can find someone to confirm if they're okay, simple. Got it"?

Josh nodded his head in agreement, "Excellent, here are the coordinates. Just type them into the ship and put it on autopilot, with jump speed it should take around say, 10 minutes at most to get there. Once you reach the Musashi, send us a transmission from one of the terminals there to give us the status. Good luck soldier", they saluted.

Heading for the spaceport he flashed his ID again while walking by past the security. Josh never really had anyone there for him throughout most of his life so he preferred to stay quiet, taking in his surroundings rather than affecting them so to speak. His parents were gone, dead or otherwise and he had never had any relations with a girl that wasn't one-sided. In truth, he was pretty lonely, and with no one to come home to, visit or really hang out with aside from strangers like this Sgt. Hearsk, he pretty much had nothing to lose making him a perfect soldier in hindsight. The girl that handed him the invitation was pretty nice, but for all he knew, she just wanted to not go by herself.

Heading into the ship and typing in the coordinates given to him, Josh sat down in the pilot's seat and took a look through his duffel bag of things. Inside was a contact beam he had been requisitioned and pretty much nothing else. Loading it up he stared off into hyperspace without a care in the world, just pondering what he was going to do and where his life could go at any point in time. As he exited hyperspace, the ship jolted, causing him to jump forward a bit; he had arrived.

The small blue planet was orbited by the three vessels his superiors had mentioned, but they forgot to mention class. Regardless, his ship was closing in on the Musashi when suddenly he heard a transmission coming in from the Shinano. "*static* Hello...*crackle*, can anyone hear this"? He tuned it in, "Oh, thank God! I thought I was going to be here forever. Listen I don't know who you are, but you sure look like a soldier. Were you sent to find who sent out the distress signal? My name's Larcy, I was in charge of overseeing the storage contents aboard our ship. Please come help me, I'm stuck in the cargo hold and I'm afraid to leave. There are these rotting corpses walking around with blades for hands, or hands on their chest, I have no clue. Please help...I don't know how much longer I can...*static*...ahhh...*static*".

Deciding to take manual control, he rerouted his destination towards the Shinano first. The atmosphere was black with the stars lighting up all around the planet and vessels, the mood like him was quiet and the only noises he could hear were that of the engines. The three vessels themselves seemed completely dormant without any act of motion, just completely still, and this troubled him more. Upon docking into the Shinano he took his contact beam into his hands and slid open the door, heading through the zero-g area and in through the airlock. Mashing the button without a care in the world, the large circular door shut behind him with a muffled thump as the air filtered into the area with a hiss.

The door in front crept open and his oxygen supply was all set. Upon entering into the ship properly he saw an all too common sight, dead people sprawled all over the floors with blood decorating them decor. But weirdly enough all he found were unarmed people's bodies, no weapons or signs of proper internal struggle as they were all spread apart from another; however, they did all mostly have stab wound or were dismembered, some unrecognizable or simply missing their heads.

Before he could even let out a breath he heard something crawling around in the vents, a large human-sized something, with inhuman sounds accompanying it that he had never heard the likes of before. The PA then began to start playing a foreboding but seemingly innocent message. "Don't forget people, Friday is take your child to work day so be sure to make it safe and comfortable for them if you plan on doing so. Show your children the hard work you do while away". With his weapon in hand, Josh gripped it tightly and headed on forward towards the cargo bay to find Larcy and anyone else who might be alive.


End file.
